The revenge of Zack
by DarklightningWolf13
Summary: Suite life and Star wars crossover. Cody is kidnapped when the twins were born and trained as a jedi but Zack is left on Earth and is living with his mom. What happens when Zack is kidnapped by a slaver and meets his brother? ON HIATUS
1. Prologe

Qui-gon Jinn walked into the hospital looking for the babies. He was on a very important mission to find a force-sensitive child. He stopped in front of two baby boys.

"There are twin boys who both force-sensitive," Qui-gon spoke into his comlink.

"Take only one we must," came the scratchy response.

Qui-gon noticed that one of the boys was now crying. He gently lifted the other twin up and strode out of the hospital and onto a ship.

_Present day_

Fourteen-year-old Zack Martin woke up to hear the phone ringing.

"Hello," he answered the phone.

"Yo Zack can you meet us at the park?" Zack's best friend Max asked.

Zack looked in the room where his mom slept and saw a note that read:

_Zack _

_I went to work early have fun today_

_Love Mom._

"Sure no problem," Zack said smiling.

He quickly got dressed then left the hotel room and headed towards the lobby.


	2. How they live now

Fourteen-year-old Cody Martin woke to his comlink beeping.

"Yes Master," he groaned.

We have a mission," came his master's response.

Cody quickly dressed in his tunic and grabbed his newly built lightsaber before running out the door to his room and down the hall.

"Master Kenobi, Master Tachi have you seen my master," Cody asked bowing to the two Jedi Masters.

"No sorry," Obi-wan Kenobi replied. "But if you find him tell him that I need his advice."

Cody nodded then bowed. Suddenly he knew where his master would be. He raced off to find Agen Kolar, his master.

_Zack_

Zack raced through the lobby narrowly missing Mr. Moseby. As he ran to the skate park he realized that something was terribly wrong.

It was just like the feeling he got when Cody was taken. Although they both had only been a few hours old, Zack had felt that forboding feeling and had started to cry while Cody had remained silent. That ,Zack realized, may have been why Cody was taken.

"Hey Zack,Earth to Zack," Max called forcing Zack out of his thoughts.

"What's up," Zack asked wondering if he had ignored his friends.

" We have to go home and eat," Zack's best friend, Matt Sokai proclaimed exasperated by Zack just daydreaming like that.

"Oh, well Mom's been working overtime so I'll just walk down the street and get something from McDonalds," Zackreplied.

He stood there as his friends walk to their homes. Then he started walking to the Mcdonalds down the road. Suddenly he had the worst feeling in his gut. A hand shot out and caught hold of Zack's shirt and started

to drag him backwards. Zack kicked and yelled but soon realized that the street was empty as were the stores.

He still kept until he felt a fist hit him in the stomach. Have to keep fighting for Mom, Zack thought helplessly. As he blacked out he saw a pair of weird looking handcuffs in his captors hands.

_Cody_

"Master Kolar, Master Kolar, you said we have a mission," Cody said as he ran into the meditation room.

"Ah, I meant to say you have a mission," Agen Kolar stated to his new apprentice.

"Oh um Master Kenobi wants your advice," Cody announced as he left.

Agen nodded.

Cody stood in front of the Jedi Council and listened to his mission. He wopuld be going with Anakin Skywalker and his master Obi-Wan Kenobi and another Jedi Master named Siri Tachi to go and capture Kryan the infamous slaver.

**I do not own The Suite Life Of Zack and Cody nor do I own Star Wars. Agen Kolar, Sirri Tachi, and Kryan are real characters in Star Wars. Review please.**


	3. Zack's captivity Cody's mission

Zack woke up in a huge room filled with people dressed in ragged clothing. They moaned and just lay agianst the wall

as if someone had attacked them and left lying there.

"New boy," a voice bellowed from the doorway.

Zack stayed where he was. A shadow appeared in the doorway and then came toward him. A hand caught hold of Zack's arm and he was dragged out of the room. He finally saw his kidnapper. It was huge and from it's strength and bellowing Zack assumed it was male. Zack noticed that hanging from his captor's belt was an assortment of objects.

_Cody_

Cody was so hyped for his first real mission but at the same time he felt vulnerable because his master would not be coming.

"Watch out for Cody," Agen said to Obi-Wan quietly.

"Qui-Gon brought him here so I will protect him with my life." Obi-Wan responded.

As Cody followed Obi-wan, Anakin, and Siri Tachi he felt as if someone had just struck him across the face. He crumpled to the ground.

"CODY!," the shouts were dull and faded as Cody fell into a trance like state.

_Cody was kneeling in front of a huge monster of some kind. The thing was laughing._

_"Who are you?" Cody asked in a squeaky voice._

_"Krayn the T'surr slaver," the monster bellowed._

_Cody felt another blow to his face and then blood streaming down his face._

_Zack_

Zack was kneeling in front of the monster. The thing was laughing.

"Who are you Zack asked in a squeaky voice.

Krayn the T'surr slaver," the monster bellowed.

Zack felt a blow across his face and then found that blood was streaming down his face. He quickly passed out. When he awoke again there were handcuffs on his wrist and he was hanging from the ceiling. He heard voices.

"Krayn, show yourself." a voice that sound almost identical to Zack's voice shouted.

"I'm over here young jedi," came Krayn's voice from right behind Zack.

Zack felt a hand push him forward and he began swinging. I hope Mom's okay, Zack thought as tears streamed from his face.

**Cody's POV**

I woke up on the ship and sat up quickly only to feel my head swim.

"We're here," Master Kenobi said forbodingly.

I stood then followed him to the door. As I walked into the slaver's domain I was taken aback by the stench.

"Krayn, show yourself," I shouted.

"I'm over here young jedi," the beast i knew as Krayn called out.

I gasped because in front of Krayn was a boy who looked alot like me. Well take away the bloodstained hair and cut him down and give him a tunic and not a simple undershirt and he would look like me. I noticed he was crying and I began to wonder if this was the boy Master Jinn had told about.

**Zack's POV**

I gasped when I saw who had shouted. A boy who looked exactly like but more wimpy and smarter and he wore odd clothes. I wondered if this was Cody. If it was then maybe Krayn kidnapped him first then saw me and thought I was Cody. No that can't be it Mom said he was taken by a human. Maybe they brainwashed him.

**Sorry it took so long school is a real pain. Krayn is a real character and belongs to Jude Watson. I want to try something. If you review leave a TV show or book or movie that you want me to make a fanfiction and I'll try to write.**


	4. Zack meets Cody

Cody instantly pulled out his lightsaber but before he could attack Anakin sprang forward. The hatred in his eyes was intense.

"Krayn I will kill you." Anakin said.

"I heard jedi couldn't threaten," Krayn sneered.

"They can't but they can promise and I promise I will kill you," Anakin replied coldly.

"Who are boy?" Krayn asked suddenly.

"You already no me," Anakin replied then lept at him with an intent to kill.

The fight didn't last long. Anakin quickly cut off Krayn's hands and then despite his master's protest he sliced off his head.

Anakin grinned as Krayn's headless body fell to the ground. Zack was leaning against the wall as this happened.

"That is not the jedi way Anakin," Cody said horrified.

"Stuff it that kid is still alive thanks to me," Anakin panted.

"Hey are you okay kid," Siri asked looking at Zack.

As if on que, Zack fell forward and almost hit the ground but Siri caught him in time. Zack shut his eyes and thought of two people: his mom and Max.

Zack woke up in an unfamiliar room andsat up quickly only to have pain course through him.

"You really shouldn't do that," a voice said from the shadows.

"Who are you?" Zack asked.

"My name's Cody," Cody said stepping into the light.

"Cody that's my twins name," Zack muttered.

"Really no way I guess I should meet him," Cody exclaimed loudly.

"You can't 'cause he was kidnapped when we were born," Zack snapped.

Cody stopped and stared at Zack. Qui-gon told that he took me of my planet and I had a twin, Cody thought. He swallowed.

"I was...um... kidnapped when I was born, by the jedi." Cody's words were barely audible.

"Are you my brother?" Zack asked.

"I think so but why would they only take me and not you too," Cody asked exasperated.

Zack shook his head. He felt tears welling up inside his eyes and realized that he was finally meeting his brother.

"I know you can come back and live with Mom and I it would be fun." Zack said.

"I can't I'm sorry," Cody replied with his head down.

Zack's excitement turned to anger and his eyes flashed a dangerous red. He couldn't believe Cody was giving up his chance to be a family.

"We are nearing the planet Earth,"Obi-Wan stated.

Zack stood up despite the pain but he stumbled and Cody caught him. Zack jumped away as if Cody had a plague of some kind. No matter what I hate him for ruining Mom's hope that he would come back, Zack thought bitterly.

_Four years earlier._

_Ten-year-old Zachery Martin watched his mom cry on the couch._

_"It's okay Mommy," Zack said hugging his mother._

_"I just want Cody to come home so we can be a family again," Carey Martin sobbed._

_"I promise I'll bring him back," Zack promised._

_End flashback_

I'm sorry Mom, Zack thought, but I can't keep my promise. As these thoughts ran through his head tears streamed down his face.


	5. Zack's homecoming

Zack walked out of the ship seething with anger. He had refused to look at Cody and stormed off the ship the second Obi-Wan said they were on Earth.

Cody didn't understand why Zack refused to look at him. He was sure his twin understood that he had to stay at the temple.

Zack walked into the Tipton and was bombarded with hugs.

"Zack, thank God your alive," Maddie, the candy counter girl, cried embracing him.

"Zachary Martin, you had your mother worried sick," Zack's father, Kurt, scowled.

Zack glared at his father. Mr. Moseby looked worried at the look on Zack's face when the boy had walked in. It almost looked as if the boy were a zombie. The police came and question Zack then satisfied with his answers of crazy people they left.

Zack skipped dinner and went straight to bed. Carey was worried about him.

_Zack looked down the passage and noticed a boy lying slumped on the ground. Zack ran to him and turned him over only to find it was Cody._

_"Nooooo!" Zack howled._

_"I thought you were mad at Cody for leaving you and your mom," a voice said from the shadows._

_Then the disembodied voice took a step from the shadows only to turn out to be Zack only his eyes were red and he wore all black._

Zack sat up in his bed sweat trickling down his neck. I killed Cody, he thought.

Zack needed to think so he threw on a hoodie and shoes then climbed out the fire escape and walked to the park. Unknown to the teenage boy a figure slipped behind him and followed him.

**I need reviews since this is my first fanfic. If you get a chance read my newest fanfic for Tsl.**


	6. Enter Sarah Fish

As Zack left, a shadow fell into step with him

As Zack left, a shadow fell into step with him. He went to the park and sat on a swing.

_Five-year-old Zack looked at his mother. She was crying. Zack looked down. Today was his birthday or the day Cody disappeared. Another year without Cody._

Zack remembered so many birthdays where his mother had cried and now Cody could've come home and made things right but he didn't. Whatever, Zack thought, we don't need Cody.

"DID YOU HEAR THAT CODY? I SAID WE DON'T NEED YOU!" he screamed at the top of his lungs.

"I could help you," a voice said from behind Zack.

He spun around. A girl stood there. She had light brown hair and hazel eyes. She wore all black.

"Cody's a jedi isn't he?" the girl asked.

Zack nodded.

"I can help you get him back." The girl said. "What do you say?"

Zack looked at her then thought about how happy they would be if Cody came home. He nodded.

"Good." She said grinning evily.

Zack followed her to a ship. He looked back at Boston before getting on.

"Don't worry Mom, I will keep my promise." He whispered.

**Sorry it is so short but I can't think of anything. I own nothing but the girl.**


	7. The Truth Or Is It

**Zack's POV**

I stood in the dark room and reached out with my mind. I felt everything around me. It felt weird not seeing things with my eyes. I lunged and pinned my attacker to the ground. Sarah shifted and rolled forcing me to let go or be pinned. We kept fighting for a couple of hours.

"Good job Zack, you're getting better." Sarah said, throwing a towel at my head.

"Thanks. Now tell me about the Sith," I said.

"The Sith are like Jedi only darker. They like black. You and I are not Sith." She said, looking at me oddly.

"So they are like good guys too. Like us I mean, they fight the Jedi corruption," I asked.

Sarah nodded. It felt weird to train with her. It also felt weird to have Cody enter my nightmares. I will find you little brother and I will save you from the evil of the Jedi. I hoped that he was okay.

"Hey monkey boy, why don't you go change," Sarah said.

I nodded then walked out of the room and pulled of my shirt. Back on Earth I had been strong but never had any muscles and now I had a very defined six-pack.

**Cody's POV**

_I will find you little brother and I will save you from the evil of the Jedi._

I bolted upright from my bed and stared at the wall. What was going on? I threw on my uniform then launched myself out the door and down to the meditation room. I walked to see my master talking to Master Yoda. Master Yoda noticed me and walked up to me and bowed before leaving. I bowed.

"Master I need to talk to you about my nightmares," I said.

He motioned for me to sit.

"I keep dreaming about Zack and he keeps killing me and telling me he will save me from the evil of the Jedi but we aren't evil. What does it mean?" I stammered.

"Oh boy," Master Kolar sighed.

"What?" I asked.

"Your brother went missing the same day that you returned him to his planet. I did some recon but no one knows where he is. He must have been taken."

"He was mad at me when I refused to go live with him and my mom. Maybe he ran away," I was desperate.

My master shook his head and walked out of the room. I looked at the sky and felt my mind drift. It was my fault he stormed off. It was my fault he was taken. Why did I have to be a screw up? I opened my mouth and screamed. Everything was so confusing.

**I own nothing. **


End file.
